1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatus, methods and receiving circuits for compensating for characteristics of a filter.
2. Background
In a receiving circuit of a terminal for a communication system, compensation of characteristics of a filter need to be provided. However, since characteristics of the filter vary across a range of frequencies, it can be difficult or costly (e.g., size, price, components and/or power consumption) to produce a filter that meets required characteristics.